Loki Returns to Westeros
by Khaleesi Cosima Laufeyson
Summary: Loki had promised years ago when he first met Daenerys, that he will return for her and take her back to Asgard. But many years have gone by and Daenerys has changed and achieved a lot. Loki finds out that she isn't the shy fifteen year old he met years ago. Rated M for language and smut in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Prince Loki and Lost Princess Daenerys

**A/N: I'm typing from a very old computer now, so if I am slow, please don't blame me! Loki met Daenerys when he visited her and her brother in Pentos. He left, promising the next time he'll see her; he will take her to Asgard to escape her brother's claws. But many years have gone by and Daenerys has changed when Loki comes back. Let's start at the beginning…**

Pentos was beautiful, but Daenerys never really felt at home. Every time Dany and Viserys had been guests, sooner or later, the host gets bored and kicks them out. How was this place different? Illyrio was nice enough to keep them in his household for a year; he was very kind to Daenerys, very unlike her brother, Viserys.

Then, one day, the king of a golden and majestic realm called Asgard came on business to Pentos one day, seeking lords to discuss the current democracy or dictatorship. When King Odin came, he brought his two sons, Thor and Loki. They were thousands of years old but looked like they were in their late twenties. Daenerys was fifteen and Viserys was seventeen. When Loki and Thor stayed in Illyrio's house for ten days, the princes of Asgard meet the once prince and princess of The Seven Kingdoms. Thor takes a liking to Viserys. Thor is an adult but still talks to Viserys as if he was a child about war and battle. Daenerys is shy and quiet. She usually leaves their conversation to find one of Illyrio's books to entertain her. Loki casually finds her sitting on a pile of books that she had already read. Most of them were fantasy books that Illyrio bought for the Targaryen children when they came to his household. She always found an escape in fiction.

Loki would ask her what she was doing and she would hide her face behind her silver hair and mumble the answer, "reading a book" and then look down in shame. Loki would then chuckle and place her hair behind her ear and tell her that there was no shame for a girl to read.

On the third day, he tried making a conversation with her. She was quiet and mostly listened but Loki was patient with her. Then, on the fifth day, she started to develop questions and started conversations with him. She asked about Asgard, its city and lords and ladies, the other realms, their rulers and creatures, and about the stars.

"They're all beautiful, little princess. Just like you." Loki had answered her. Daenerys blushed and giggled.

"I think you're more beautiful, prince Loki." She poked at his armor sleeve.

They continued throughout the rest of the week, just talking and asking questions. When Loki learned about the abusive behavior that Viserys usually inflicted upon his little sister, he was furious. He had threatened Viserys a few times, but the silver-haired boy was too stubborn to actually listen. Viserys always thought him above others, even Loki.

Then the day came when the Asgardians had to leave. Daenerys was sad that her only and new friend had to leave her.

When the family was at the door step, Daenerys leapt into Loki's arms and hugged him tightly. Loki hugged back.

"I promise, princess, that one day I will come back for you. You will live with me in Asgard for the rest of your days." He then kissed her on the forehead and on the back of her hand before leaving her with Illyrio and her brother.

"Bye, prince Loki." She waved her hand.

**A/N: And there is chapter one. I hoped you like the start. I'll get more of the show in later chapters and mentions/chapters of Loki in the Thor movies. I don't own these characters or Thor or Game of Thrones, but you probably know that already!**


	2. Over The Years and Loki's Promise

**A/N: OMG guys! Thank you for the follows and favorites; they really mean a whole lot to me! I'm actually quite surprised that some actually bothered to read this story because I didn't know that there are other people who ship Loki and Daenerys. They're my OTP. Anyway, here's chapter two…**

It's been about three years since Loki left Daenerys Targaryen. He had excuses, but that doesn't change the fact that he took way too long. Human years really differ from god years. It may have been months for Loki, but it was years for Daenerys.

She had achieved so much and suffered as well. She always hoped for him to return to come get her and bring her to Asgard. But that was three years ago.

She had fallen in love with a Khal; Khal Drogo of the Dothraki. He was strong, tough, righteous, and honorable. He believed in what was good for his tribe and always stood tall. But at night, in his own tent where Daenerys waited for him, he would leave the warrior king façade outside the tent and become her sun and stars. "Shiekma sheraki anni" she would tell him. And he would say, "Jalan atthirari anni", the moon of his life.

Even though she fell in love with someone else, she still missed the tall, pale, and green man she befriended when she was very young. She never told Drogo about him, thinking he will be cursed with jealousy. She would carry on throughout the year, loving Drogo and only loving the memory of Loki.

They created a son, soon to be the Stallion Who Mounts the World until Drogo was deeply cut right on the heart, leading to the witch's curse and the death of Drogo and Daenerys' son. The whole Khalasar left her and she was left to burn her husband.

But she had so many dreams before about those eggs; dragon eggs. The three eggs she had been given to as a wedding present from Illyrio.

"Into the fire, dragon's daughter." She heard in her dreams. She had dreamt that if she had walked into the fire, which held the three eggs and her husband, she will hatch what has never been seen in the past three hundred years; dragons.

Then, when morning came, she was sitting in the ashes, naked and innocent. But she had three creatures which crawled over her body. One she held was green, one on her leg was cream colored, and the dark red one was on her shoulder.

That was the beginning of her legacy. Then, she traveled across Essos and gained powerful allies and armies, and freed slaves along the way. She now rules the once slave city of Meereen. She's beginning to lose her memory of Loki and forget his importance to her. He's gone, she tells herself every night, but that doesn't change the fact that she still wants him to come. Her hope is slowly fading away.

As for Loki… he had only lost so much rather than gained.

He found out that he wasn't the real son of Odin, but what was worst was finding out who his real father was; King Laufey, the Leader of the Frost Giants; a king of murderers. Loki's brother had been banished, only to come back and tossing him into the abyss with Odin.

Loki fell through time and space. He was then found by the Mad Titan, Thanos. Tortured, questioned, and tricked into retrieving a powerful Infinity Stone called the Tesseract and when that was achieved, Loki will become King of Midgard. He had been threatened to be tortured again, ten times more powerful, if he failed. Loki did fail, but thanks to his oaf of a brother, Thor, who had a changed heart due to falling in love, brought him to Asgard to face his justice and forever live in the prisons for the rest of his days, thanks to his mother, Frigga.

He had always thought about going back to Pentos to retrieve Daenerys and have her rule Midgard has its Queen. But now, that promise is dead. He's a princely prisoner. Only to be visited by his mother and to have the company of books which she brought to him every visit.

Then the attack of the Dark Elves came and now Frigga is dead. Odin became weak; full of grief and hatred, he would sacrifice his own people to avenge his beloved wife and queen.

That led to Thor breaking Loki out of the prisons and taking him to the Dark World to save Jane and Asgard. Loki, of course, knew he couldn't return to his cell in Asgard, so he faked his death, then returning to Asgard to kill Odin. It worked, but how will he rule Asgard? The people will soon have to know who he really is. His first step is to rule as Odin for the first year, improving Asgard and earning the trust of the people, and then reveal himself. If he was always there, he was the one doing good for all the people of Asgard.

He needed a Queen; there was his love, Sigyn, but she had been murdered by a Chituari during the attack on New York.

Loki had also grieved for her so much. He married Sigyn not so long after meeting Daenerys, but it was only fun at first. He, at first, only tricked her into marrying him because everyone else didn't want him to. But over time, he grew to love Sigyn. She was, in many ways, a lot like Daenerys.

What was different between Sigyn and Daenerys was that Sigyn wanted to become a healer and save lives. Daenerys wanted to go home; back to King's Landing where her family once ruled. Loki never told his wife about Daenerys, thinking she would ask too many questions and grow suspicious.

He was only to love Sigyn, and to only love the memory of Daenerys.

That was the past, now he can find Daenerys and take her to Asgard. No one can stop him and he couldn't wait to pry her away from the claws of Viserys. That so called "brother" of hers had to go.

He traveled through the Bifrost and landed in Pentos. He was on the doorstep of Illyrio's house. Illyrio answered when Loki demanded entrance.

"Prince Loki-"

"It's King Loki, now. Thor is gone and Odin is dead. I demand to see Daenerys Targaryen." Loki rushed into the house without the permission of Illyrio.

"She isn't here, my king. She is in the City of Meereen, ruling as its queen. If you wish to see her, then I shall have a ship for you. You can sail to her." Illyrio said.

Loki was surprised. "It's queen? How did she become Queen of Meereen when she should travel to King's Landing?"

"She has been gaining allies and armies, my king. She'll need them if she needs to take back the Iron Throne." Illyrio explained.

Loki took the offer of sailing across the sea to find Daenerys. He will save his little princess like he had promised long ago.

**A/N: This will continue in chapter three. I wonder how Daenerys will react to Loki's return after years of waiting. Anyway, I know that in the last chapter, I kind of made Dany a little OOC which I didn't mean to do (I only know so little of the books about Dany). I'm actually really grateful for the follows and favorites. It warms my heart to know that there are others out there who ship this pairing. P.S. there will be drama in the next chapter! Anyway, thanks for checking in! **

**-Khaleesi Cosima Laufeyson **


	3. Three Long Years Is Too Long

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh my goodness, your reviews are really sweet and I appreciate the favs and follows. Anyway, here's chapter number three! Enjoy…**

Daenerys was in her chambers, after a long day of discussion and hearing what her people had to say, she could really use some rest. She was about to undress when a knock came at the door.

"_Khaleesi; there is a group outside the city gates, asking for entrance and a word with you. The tall man says he knows you._" An Unsullied soldier said from outside the door.

"_Tell them I will arrive soon_." She commanded in Valyrian as she fixed her dress and hair.

A tall man and someone who claims to know me, she thought. A lot of men have claim to have known me in their beds, she mumbled to herself before opening the door and making her way to the city gates on horseback, Ser Jorah and Ser Barriston along with some of her Unsullied followed.

They reached the gates where the party of eight stood in their hoods, covering their faces. The tallest one stepped forward and kneeled; the others followed his lead.

Daenerys held back a prideful smile as they kneeled before her.

"My queen, I came to see you again." The leader confessed. Daenerys thought this man's voice sounded familiar.

"And who is this man who I once met? Remove your hood and then maybe I will remember." Daenerys stayed straddled onto her horse.

The man took his hood and lifted it off his head. It revealed a pale face with green eyes. His hair was long and raven-black. Daenerys thought for sure it was Loki, but there was viciousness and hurt behind his eyes and his hair was longer. He still held the face that she could barely remember from three long years ago. But he said they had once met, that can only mean…

"Loki?" Daenerys gasped as she got a better look.

Loki stood and removed his cloak. One of the other travelers caught it before it could reach the sand. Loki smirked and stride closer to Daenerys.

Daenerys let herself down from her horse and slowly approached her old friend.

"You have certainly grown, princess." He said as they stopped to look at each other.

Her hair was fancier; her eyes were full of wisdom and determination as apposed to the violet eyes full of fear and wonder from three long years ago. She had a woman's body and stood tall instead of slouching like a shy little girl. Loki had missed a lot.

"We should take this council to the palace. Follow my men." Daenerys said before retrieving to her horse and rode back to the pyramid of Meereen.

Loki was surprised that she didn't even break down into happy tears. And where the Hel is that brother of hers, Loki thought.

They made it back to the pyramid and Daenerys made the other seven men have comfortable rooms in the palace for their travel across the sea, but it was really thanks for bringing Loki to her.

Daenerys made sure that she and Loki were alone when she dragged him to her chambers and slammed the doors.

He looked around the queen's chambers, approving of the neatness and largeness of the room.

"Where in the Seven Hells have you been? I was waiting for you!" she snapped at him. She practically stomped her way towards him from the slammed door.

"I was rather occupied, little princess." He sighed at the memories of hurt.

"It's Queen, now. I'm no longer a princess, Loki. You were gone for three long years and I waited. But now, you're too late. I can't go back with you." She calmed herself.

"Daenerys, I thought you wanted to leave Essos. This place isn't meant for you! What about Viserys?" he reminded her of her brother.

"He's been dead, Loki. Not so long after your leave, he was sentenced to die. I made sure of it."

"You killed him yourself?" Loki was shocked. He knew that Viserys was an ass ten-fold, but the fact that his timid little sister killed him was really surprising.

"No; my husband killed him." Daenerys said like it was nothing.

Loki was now really shocked. She's queen, she got married, and she killed her brother? Those are all the things that Loki would have provided for her.

"He's dead, now; if that makes you happy, Loki." Daenerys noticed his posture change as she mentioned Drogo. She still misses Drogo really bad.

"I'm not happy that your husband died. It's just that it's been a long time and I haven't stopped thinking about since three years ago." He slightly lied about Drogo dying; he was just mourning for Daenerys.

"You took too long. I have changed and suffered greatly. If you want to bring me back to Asgard, you're mistaken. I need the Iron Throne and my people are waiting for me in King's Landing. I must take back what was mine!" she walked toward the window, looking down upon Meereen.

"You can't rule seven kingdoms, yet. Daenerys, you've only conquered slave cities. Why not come back to Asgard with me; be my queen?" Loki stood behind her.

"Because, Loki, I have people waiting for me to take the Iron Throne. These people whom I have freed and those who I now trust are here, following my lead. If you wanted me to go with you, you should have came sooner." She finished before turning around, looking up to face Loki.

He's still so tall, she thought as she looked up.

"You speak as if it was my fault that I never came in time." He became defensive. He was surprised he held his temper until now.

"I never said it was your fault. I said you took too long." Daenerys replied calmly.

"You don't know what I have been through!" Loki spat.

"What you've been through? What about what I've been through? You have no idea what I suffered!" Daenerys spat back, standing on her toes to get close.

Like a person who is almost a foot shorter that me is intimidating, Loki thought.

"Then I guess the only thing we can do is elaborate." Loki sneered.

Daenerys moved and sat on the edge of her bed. Loki sat across from her, in the desk chair.

Daenerys started from when Viserys married her off to Drogo. She told him of the abuse and roughness of Drogo ad when it turned to thoughtfulness and understanding. She told, and in detail, about Viserys' death, the Dothraki, and the travels. She told Loki that Drogo's touch became softer everyday and finished her tale with the death of her still-born son and her hatching of her dragons.

Loki listened really well, his face not showing any sign of emotion.

She then continued to when she arrived to Quarth and learned her lesson on independence and trust then freeing the slaves, gaining allies and friends, and the bloodshed she had caused the masters in their cities.

Loki almost fell off his chair at her description of the sacked cities that Daenerys ordered to be sacked; the bloodshed, the torture, and the triumph.

When she had finished her biography, Loki elaborated Dany on what happened to him. Loki told her of his brother being banished, his fall from the Bifrost, his capture from the Mad Titan, only sparing a few details. Just thinking about what Thanos did to him made him gag.

When it came to the battle in New York, Daenerys was a little ashamed of Loki for thinking he can just do that to innocents, but as soon as Loki explained the manipulative torture that Thanos had cause him, she understood.

Then his imprisonment and the death of his mother came into his story. Loki found it really hard to talk about Frigga. Now he knows how Daenerys felt when she talked about Drogo and her son.

He finished his story with the description of his faked death and ruling the throne on Asgard.

"Why must you hide from your people, Loki? You're their king." Daenerys asked him when he stopped talking.

"Because I'm supposed to be dead, I'm different from everyone else, and I killed Odin." He got up from the chair. Daenerys followed in suit, still keeping eye contact with Loki.

"I killed my brother and husband, Loki." Daenerys said. "These people caused us pain and fed us lies all our life. I can't fathom why you think you are different from me." She blinked.

Loki sighed and thought about his true jotun form.

She needs to know, Loki thought to himself. He then slowly let his true form show. Daenerys' eyes widened and she tried to back herself away, but the edge of the bed stopped her from going anywhere.

Loki flinched and backed away, keeping his true form.

"This is what separates me from everyone else, Daenerys. I am the monster that parents tell their children at night. I am no king." He stood with his head hung low.

Daenerys thought about how rude her reaction was towards his true form. She didn't want to seem scared when all she was, was surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me long ago?" she asked as she stepped forward, causing Loki to take a step back.

"No. Don't touch me. I'm repulsive, Daenerys." He tried to escape her gentle hands, but she placed one on his cheek.

"Loki, dear," she stared into his now crimson eyes and he stared back. "Get over yourself." She said before leaning in close. Then she kissed him.

Loki was taken aback for a second, but returned the kiss with passion.

When they pulled apart, Loki placed one of his hands on her cheek.

"You're foolish to care for me." He said.

"We are moving too fast. How about you stay with me for a little while? We'll see what we'll decide then." Daenerys whispered before pulling Loki in for another kiss.

Loki slid his arms around her waist while her hands made their way around his neck.

The wait was over and Loki kept his promise. It may have been three long years, bur that doesn't matter now that he's finally here.

**A/N: There's the third chapter! I'll be thinking really hard about the fourth one. Please review and pm me. Thank you for your time!**

**-Khaleesi Cosima**


	4. Sigyn and Love-Making

**A/N: Here's chapter four! Enjoy…**

Daenerys was so happy to have her friend back and how he was open with her. That was one quality about him that he only shared with Daenerys. If it was everyone else, he would've shut them all out, except Frigga.

Daenerys wanted to kiss him longer; hold him tighter and let him love her. But they had just met after three years of a lot of shit that went down. Now was probably not such a good time. Loki didn't object to the idea of abstaining sex; especially if Daenerys wasn't ready for it currently. As she had complained about before, she just wanted to sleep. And so they did.

Daenerys was wrapped in his arms, both almost nude. Daenerys was wearing a revealing nightgown while Loki was just in smooth breeches. They slept comfortably together as if she was fifteen again. There was one night, back in Pentos, where Loki was reading to Dany, and she fell asleep in his lap and he just dozed off with her in his arms. She woke up in her bed later that day; Loki made sure that Viserys didn't catch them because of the abuse he will cause Daenerys when she's alone with her brother.

Now, waiting for the next day to come is all they can do; meaning that Daenerys would have matters to attend to and Loki will have to find a way to leave the crew he had traveled with.

They were no longer of use to him except two of them; Duncan and Elijah. Duncan was a specialist in weapons and had worked as a blacksmith for most of his life. He's also been great at listening, keeping promises and had no shame (really, you can tell that guy anything).

Elijah was very strong and fast; he had beaten everyone in a duel on the ship except Loki due to his godly strength. He was also from Bravos and learned how to change his face. No one really knows what he looks like; only his voice and attitude. They were a great pair. Loki found them quite intelligent and useful.

Daenerys pulled Loki closer to her and he gladly tightened his grip around her, making her sigh in comfort.

"I wish you could just stay here with me, in this bed." She whispered.

Loki chuckled and replied, "I think it would be much better if there were no clothes or sheets in the way."

Daenerys just rolled her eyes and giggled softly. Loki adored her laugh very much. It actually reminded him of Sigyn. Damn; he forgot to mention Sigyn! He couldn't mention her now when they were just cuddling.

Fuck it, he thought.

"Daenerys, I actually have one more thing to tell you." He said. Daenerys looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I met someone when we were apart." He started. Daenerys then sat up and looked down at him. If Loki had lowered his head a bit, he could see most of her breasts through the gown. But instead, he just continued.

"Her name was Sigyn. She was a very nice and witty woman; very much like you."

"Go on…" Daenerys muttered, not taking the nice words to heart.

No time for flattery, I guess, Loki thought. "I know I promised to come get you, but you see; I was a boy when I met Sigyn. I only married her because no one wanted me to."

"What the Seven Hells, Loki?" Daenerys felt sorry for that woman.

"Listen… it wasn't long before I actually fell in love with her. She was almost the spitting image of you! Save the eyes and the hair." Loki tried to lighten the mood, but it seemed to have already reached the bottom of the hill.

"She was so kind; so smart and such a quick learner. She never gave up and always felt open to others. She wasn't mine to keep, yet she never left or hated me for making her stay with me.

I wish that I was never that boy, Dany. I thought I was doing mischief when all I was doing was turning a woman into a miserable girl; both you and Sigyn suffered because of me.

Now, she's dead because of me. I failed her and I should have let her return home where she could've been safe. But no; my pride was my life." Loki finished.

"You were a fool to treat her like that, Loki." Daenerys finally said.

"I know. But I've known that for a long time, now. I just wish I could've saved her." Loki admitted.

"If she were still here, would you have come for me?" Daenerys asked.

"Of course; no matter who my heart belongs to, my promise to you was never destroyed." Loki took her hands in his.

"What about Sigyn?"

"I would've let her go. She wanted it every day; freedom from me. No matter how many times she told me otherwise, I could read the truth behind her words and blue eyes. In the end, she just became someone I use to know as I am with her. It would be hard, but it would've happened." Loki wouldn't admit it, but it did break his heart a little every time he told himself that. Everyone he loved or loved him always seemed to leave or die but not Daenerys; never Daenerys.

"Loki… I would love it if you still held her in your heart. If you didn't, it wouldn't have been worth the heartache. I would always hold Drogo in my heart, but you're here with me and what happened; happened. That's how it should be." Daenerys leaned down and kissed him. Loki slipped his tongue into her mouth and she accepted happily.

"I want you to promise me something." Loki said as they parted.

"I'll promise anything, Loki." Dany breathed onto his neck.

"Never die on me and never set me free." He kissed her neck. Daenerys closed her eyes in relief and pleasure.

"I'll always be here; my heart beating and belonging to you." She said as she climbed on top of him.

They didn't have to think about their past lovers. They could just live their lives now and be happy for once. Why dwell on the terrible past when everything now is going so well?

Loki began to slip the gown, which covered Daenerys, down her shoulders. Daenerys was fiddling with his breeches.

Yeah… the past was overrated. Just. Let. Go.

The two finished undressing the other, still kissing deeply. Loki didn't want to part from Dany's lips; they were too warm and soft to let go.

Daenerys was now on the bottom with her arms around the god's neck. Loki traveled his kisses down her neck, causing Daenerys to moan. He traveled further and further, until his lips met one of her nipples. He sucked on the pink bud, causing Daenerys to moan before he switched to the other nipple. Daenerys buried her hands into his luscious raven hair, closing her eyes in ecstasy. Loki loved the feeling of her small hands running through his hair.

The then trailed kisses down her stomach and then her inner thigh. He massaged her hips before trailing one hand down to her womanhood, gently rubbing it. Daenerys' eyes shot open and she whimpered in sensitivity and pleasure. Loki then pushed two digits into her. Daenerys had to force herself not to buck into his hand. His fingers were long and slender. Then pushed in deep and pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in again at a wicked pace. Loki let his lips find her clit and he began to tease it with his tongue. Daenerys' hands let go of Loki's hair and instead found the bed sheets. She grabbed them and squeezed her hands tightly, letting out a cry of pleasure.

What made this different from her past relationship with Drogo is that he would be rough and make things quick; he wouldn't worship her body slowly. Or in other situations, she would top him and take things from there. Never has she felt pleasure be taken slowly by someone else; it felt so good!

Loki pulled his fingers out and leaned over his love. Their eyes met and they breathed heavily as sweat formed on their foreheads.

"My love…" Loki whispered as he placed one of her strands of hair behind her ear.

Daenerys nodded and pulled his head to hers, kissing him deeply. Loki slipped his tongue to her lips, asking for entrance which she accepted. Their tongues battled for dominance before Loki thrusts himself into her. Her mouth opened and released a moan. Loki went slowly at first, going deep.

"Faster, please, faster!" Daenerys begged. Loki did so with no complaint; he thrusts deeper and faster into Daenerys. He could see tears glistening in her eyes as she opened them to him. He couldn't stop staring into her violet eyes; they were so beautiful.

She began to mumble his name over and over as she came closer to climax.

Daenerys lifted her head up a bit and sucked on Loki's neck as her hands wrapped around his back, pulling him closer and urging him to keep going. Loki moaned loudly into Daenerys' kiss. He had bedded many women, but none of them seemed to do much of the work or at least did what Daenerys did to him. He usually had to do most of the work alone. He liked how Daenerys differs from his previous lovers; Sigyn being an exception. Sigyn used to top him sometimes or take control, pleasuring him incredibly.

Daenerys then trailed her lips to his chin then his own lips. Loki felt his own climax nearing and he kissed back.

"I'm close! I'm so close, Loki!" Daenerys panted when they panted. Loki nodded and kept going. He was very close as well. H

He thrusted in and out a few more times before climaxing as did Daenerys, making her hands claw into his back.

They lay there in the sheets, catching their breath; looking into each other's eyes.

"I missed you so much, Loki." Daenerys whispered before pecking him on his cheek.

Loki smiled warmly and pulled out of her and lay next to her.

"Not as much as I missed you." He said to Daenerys before wrapping her in his arms.

They drifted off to sleep as he held his love in his arms.

The sun was nearly over the city when the two woke up in a hot mess. Loki let Daenerys slip from his grasp and ordered her handmaiden to draw a bath. As Daenerys waited for the bath, she looked out over Meereen, admiring the largeness and business. No more slaves existed in that city and no more masters were living. It made her feel great to know that no one suffered ten fold of what she used to suffer.

Daenerys sympathizes with slaves; doing everything you're told to do without question. It was a lifestyle she used to live when growing up. Slaves did suffer more, giving Daenerys more reason to free them and to kill the masters.

She heard some shuffling noise coming from the bed and turned to see Loki sitting up. He looked over to where Daenerys was sitting. He smiled wickedly and chuckled.

"This is a sight I would love to wake to every morning." He said. Daenerys suppressed a blush from her cheeks and instead giggled innocently.

"I actually like waking up like this, so you're lucky." She joked.

"Very lucky." He nodded as he got up and walked over to Daenerys. She scooted over to let him sit next to her on the cushioned bench. He sat down next to her before pulling her into his lap. She could feel his manhood on her ass as she relaxed her body on his.

"Save the intimacy for the bath, dear." She said as his hands traveled to her hips.

"It's already intimate, Daenerys." Loki whispered in her ear.

"Khaleesi, your bath is ready." Missandei called from the other side of the room, out of sight of the two lovers.

"Thank you, Missandei." Daenerys called back as she let herself off of Loki's lap.

"Come join me, Loki." She said as she pulled him up from his seat and across the room to where the bath was. It was steamy hot, but that didn't seem to faze Daenerys. Loki, however, was a little cautious about getting in.

This would be a very interesting bath…

**A/N: There we go! The story will kick in soon in the next chapters, I promise you guys! Thanks for the reviews and likes and such; they really touch me. If you check out my profile, I have some suggested songs that I usually connect with my stories or ships. Maybe you guys can see for yourselves? **


	5. Thrones and Baths

**A/N: This took a while… sorry.**

Loki would've enjoyed that bath with Daenerys if it wasn't boiling hot. When he placed his hand in it before actually stepping into the steamy tub, it burned greatly. Daenerys had to try to hold her giggle back as Loki hissed in pain. Daenerys had settled at one corner of the huge tub while she waited for her love to get in; seeing Loki having trouble actually touching the hot water almost made her feel sorry that he couldn't join her. That is, until she felt the temperature change and he stepped in like it was fine. The water was still hot, just less like a steamy hot-pot.

Daenerys looked up at Loki as he sat in next to her and placed one arm around the edge of the tub while the other landed on her left thigh. He just stroked and rubbed her leg as he stared into her violet eyes. She blushed before leaning on his shoulder and placed her hand on his knee, doing the same trick.

"Are we just going to sit here or are we actually going to clean ourselves?" Dany said after a minute of fondling.

"What's the point? We're just going to go again anyway?" Loki mumbled as he kissed her head and smelled her hair.

"C'mon, Loki, I am Queen of Meereen; I have other matters that require my attention." She pulled away from him and sat on the other side of the huge tub. She looked for the herbal bar of soap she saw earlier while next to Loki. She spotted the white-ish brick and picked it up. Loki watched as she rubbed the soap on her arms and chest. She didn't pay attention to her lover's eyes as they followed her hands when the rubbed the soap on her breasts.

"A sight I dearly enjoy." He grinned wickedly.

"Save it for later, Loki." She smiled innocently as she sternly scolded him. He just chuckled and grabbed the soap from her hand.

He washed his arms and chest before setting it back into Dany's hand.

"Turn around." She said. He did as she commanded.

She rubbed the soap on his back while massaging him as well causing him to groan.

"Feels good, huh?" she whispered into his ear from behind. He just nodded and hummed.

"Okay, my turn." She handed him the soap and he took it in his hand again as she turned her back towards him.

He rubbed the soap on her as he hummed a certain tune. Daenerys enjoyed it as he slowly slid the bar of soap up and down her back. Loki slowly placed the soap on the edge of the tub and instead used his hands. They massaged Dany's shoulders and traveled down her back. He leaned in and kissed her earlobe, breathing in her scent.

"Please, Loki. I just want to be clean." She whispered. It was a lie and they both knew it.

"We know that's not true. You want this as much as I do." Loki used one hand to wrap around her waist and pulled her close to him and onto his lap.

"But I must go." She pulled herself off and raised herself out of the water. She stood completely bare and completely wet. "I want this very much, but my people are awaiting me. I still have things to do; questions that need to be answered. But I promise you when I return, you can have me anyway you want me." She finished.

Loki just smirked at her as he, too, stood up and out of the water.

"Every way I want you." He said. Before giving her a kiss and walking out the tub. He merged a green silk robe and dressed himself in it. Daenerys walked out of the tub and to her bed where Missandei had lay another blue dress for her, but it had light grey trimming and a wooden collar. Daenerys admires her outfit before slipping it on and tying the few strings that were around the waist.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that dress." Loki said from where he was standing; at the window, leaning against the frame. "I wouldn't enjoy ripping it apart, later."

"If you rip this dress, I will burn all your clothes." She threatened. She then smiled sweetly before making her way to the door.

"Is that really a problem for me? Why would I mind?" Loki called from his spot as Daenerys reached the doors.

She looked over her shoulder one last time, smiling mischievously at Loki before letting herself out of the room.

…

"They are threatening, Khaleesi." Jorah said as he, Daenerys, Loki, and Grey Worm looked down at the map of the Slave Cities. Ser Barristan was standing away from the group, watching for afar with Missandei.

"They don't have dragons. They only have men wearing gold robes and jewels." Daenerys said as she looked down at the city of Astapor.

"They can't do so much, but they need to be controlled, Khaleesi; how can you rule seven kingdoms if you can't control three sacked cities?" Jorah continued.

"I will need to send the Second Sons to go to these cities, and the Unsullied as well." Daenerys decided.

"That may not be wise, Daenerys." Loki said.

"You will call her Khaleesi!" Jorah grunted.

"I will say what I-"

"Enough! This is important." Daenerys yelled over the two men's bickering as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Where is Daario Naharis?" Daenerys turned to where Barristan was standing.

"He's with a few of his comrades at the gates, Khaleesi. I can send for him." He replied.

"You do that. I will be waiting here." She said before she turned back to the map.

"Maybe a few groups to put these cities in order? At least a thousand and a half would do." Jorah suggested.

"I think we should let them plan their rebellions. Planning an uprising doesn't change even when there's soldiers trying to prevent the chaos. I should know." Loki said.

"Let the numbers grow?" Daenerys looked up at Loki across the table.

"Yes, then we take them head on; ending the rebellion altogether."

"That will mean more bloodshed and no justice. If they die, there will be none. There's only punishment in life; not in death. If they die, they will die under my control. They can live in my new world or they can die in their old one." Daenerys finished before leaving the table and out the chamber.

Jorah and Loki exchanged a harsh glance before Loki went after her. Jorah then looked at Grey Worm with a questionable gaze that Grey Worm returned with a blank face; as always.

…

"Aye, your majesty; the Second Sons will do as you command." Daario said before turning to his comrades and lead them out the city gates.

"The priests can only argue over good and evil. But slavery is real; the one thing I will end and I will end those behind it." She said to Loki who stood next to her as they watched the Second Sons leave Meereen.

Loki looked down at Dany, admiring her strength and determination.

"It's almost as if the Daenerys I knew three years ago was never there. You've grown, my queen." He said before looking back up at the hoard of soldiers.

"I hope that that Daenerys never returns. I would've been living like a dog for the rest of my life. The people are waiting for their true Queen." Daenerys said, never taking her eyes off the soldiers.

"We must get back to the pyramid. I have subjects who require my help and my ears." She turned and left the gates of the city.

….

"I am sorry for your troubles; I will see to that this man is restrained from your house, your family, and you. I'll have one of my Unsullied outside your house as a guard for protection. Let me know if he harasses you again." Daenerys said before the young woman left the throne room.

The poor woman was being harassed by a man who she once met a tavern. He apparently thought it was wise to break into her house when she told him that she wasn't interested in a relationship with him.

…

"I will see to it that you will be paid for your hardship three times over, sir." Daenerys declared. The man just bowed, repeating his thanks to her before leaving the room. Daenerys smiled as the man happily left through the doors.

"Must you do this everyday?" Loki whispered from behind her.

She turned to the tall man behind her and nodded sternly. Daenerys admitted she doesn't like sitting for hours on a stone in one room. But if her subjects need her, she will listen to their calls and help them if she can.

…

"That's all of them, your grace." Missandei said about a few hours later.

"Thank gods." Loki whispered to himself.

"Did you receive any reports from Daario?" Daenerys got up from her stone seat and turned to Ser Barristan.

"Not yet, Khaleesi." He replied. "He only left Meereen eight hours ago, Khaleesi."

"Are you anxious, Daenerys?" Loki asked, a little skeptical of her question.

"Maybe I am. I get a little uneasy with things like this." She said before walking down the steps to the halls of the palace. Loki and Missandei followed.

Loki didn't enjoy following Daenerys around all day. He didn't have anything else to do and he certainly wasn't going to wait for her in her room all day like a child.

When they reached Daenerys' bed chambers, the Khaleesi dismissed Missandei so that she and Loki can be alone.

"You said every way. I'm waiting." Daenerys teased him before he bent down and scooped her up, bridal style. He opened the door with his magic and walked in with Dany in his arms, smiling up at him.

He reached the bed and placed her down on it, being gentle at first.

"Remove your dress Daenerys or else…" he recalled her threat from earlier that day.

Daenerys did as he said and just lay on the bed without any clothes. Her body looked soft and fresh as if she was a virgin.

"Spread your legs." He commanded as he began to remove his armor. Daenerys obeyed.

"Now close your eyes and relax." He said as he removed the last bit of armor, leaving him completely bare.

He slowly climbed on the bed and placed his head between her legs. He could already see her womanhood glistening with her fluid. He took hold of her thighs, his thumbs rubbing her skin. He leaned down and took her in his mouth, causing Daenerys to moan.

He flicked his tongue on her clit while his hands massaged her thighs.

His tongue then trailed up her abdomen, her stomach, and then her right breast where he sucked on her pink nipple.

"O-oh, Loki!" she whimpered.

He sucked hard and then playfully bit her nipple before switching to the other one and gave it the same attention.

"Please, just-just take me now!" Daenerys cried.

"All in good time, but I will have you my way." He teased darkly.

He placed heated kisses on her neck and chin.

"Open your eyes, love." He whispered. Daenerys did so. Loki then kissed her lips, slipping his tongue in to which she welcomed with her own tongue.

His left hand lifted her leg while his right was placed next to her head to hold him from crushing her.

He placed himself at her entrance but didn't push in. Instead, he just rubbed her wet entrance with his dripping cock. She felt his hardness against her wet womanhood and moaned loudly into the kiss. They parted to breathe before Loki finally pushed in; fast and deep. Daenerys grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Relax Daenerys." He whispered to her and she let out a breath. He slid himself almost all the way out before thrusting the entire way back in. he was slow at first, taking his time to savior the sweet moment, but worked faster and faster when Daenerys' cries became louder. Hearing her scream his name over and over was absolute pleasure for the god.

He thrusted a few more times when he felt himself come close to climax before commanding Daenerys. "Lie on your front, now." Daenerys didn't have to be told twice. She lay on her front with her ass facing Loki.

Loki then entered again as he grabbed hold of her beautiful hips. He rammed into her, causing her to scream his name over and over again.

Loki breathed Daenerys' name as well as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Daenerys!" he cried as he finally came into her before she screamed and came hard, shortly after him.

He stayed inside of her for a while before pulling out and dropping next to her. Daenerys breathed heavily, recovering from the pleasure and pain as she turned to face her lover.

"That was amazing…" she lazily whispered.

"We won't be done for a while, Daenerys. Remember; my way?" he smiled darkly at her. Daenerys smiled before Loki pulled her close to him and captured her lips in another heated kiss.

…

The next morning, Loki woke before Daenerys. He looked down at her as she slept, thinking about the future. He thought about their battles. Loki already ruled Asgard, but of course the people don't know that. Daenerys is still fighting for her own throne. When she gets the throne, she will rule Westeros and he will be up in Asgard, ruling the Nine Realms as its King. How will they ever see each other again? They won't.

Besides; she is mortal and he's a god. They can't be together even if she did rule with him or him with her. Then again, there's the golden apple that can make her immortal like him. But she can't leave Westeros because her people need her.

Loki's pride had always told him that mortals aren't even worth ruling because of their stupidity and fleeting lives; he wants Asgard under his control. But Asgard can wait, can it? He will help Daenerys claim the Iron Throne her father once sat on and her title will be restored.

Yes; Asgard can wait for now.

**A/N: Sorry it took long to write this. Winter break was eventful mostly and other days when I could have written something were just major writer block days. I wrote this all in one day! Please check out my other fics, especially "Sharp Edges" which includes your favorite God of Mischief! **


	6. Magic and Dragons

**A/N: I'm sorry to update so late! I had a hard time trying to make up what would happen. Here's chapter six!**

Loki left their bed to sit by the window and enjoy the view of Meereen. He didn't want to wake Daenerys. He looked down at the city and thought about how small it was compared to Asgard. No matter, it was kind of beautiful. The streets were mostly full and a lot of buildings were pouring with happiness. Loki remembered walking through the streets of Asgard with Thor and Frigga when they were boys.

"_Mum, where are the forests?" little Loki asked his mother._

_Frigga looked down at her dark haired son and smiled._

"_The forests and mountains are far from the city, Loki. If you wish to venture very far, you can go with father on his hunting trips." Frigga smiled down at him._

"_But I don't like hunting." Loki argued._

"_Hunting is for warriors. Loki is no warrior!" little Thor boasted from the other side of Frigga._

_Frigga looked down at her golden son and frowned._

"_Well, that's not a bad thing. He can be anything." Frigga told him. _

Loki thought about his mother and saw a lot of her in Daenerys; strong, witty, and kind. He missed her so much and still ached from the memory of telling her the most heartbreaking thing ever.

He heard a stir coming from the bed and looked back to the naked figure of Daenerys as she stretched her arms and moaned.

"Good morning, my love." Loki said from his seat.

"G'morning, Loki. Didn't bother to wake me?" Dany asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I thought you would have wanted more sleep. We barely got any last night." Loki smirked at the marvelous memory.

"Maybe… I was wondering if we could do something else today." Daenerys started as she slumped out of bed and walked towards Loki.

"What, my dear?" he asked as she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Would you show me some of your sorcery? I think I have an idea…" Daenerys said as she smiled curiously up at him.

Loki didn't expect that, but he was more than happy to show her his magic.

"When do we start?" he asked.

…..

Loki and Daenerys dressed and left to an inside garden not too far from the palace. Some of her Unsullied were guarding outside and Jorah and Missandei were watching from the sidelines with Viserion and Rhaegal prowling about, eating the dead boars that were placed in a pile for them to munch on.

"I don't think its big deal, Khaleesi. He's just like any other Seer, right?" Jorah asked from his bench as he cleaned his sword.

"Hush, you idiot. I need to start simple before I show you what I can REALLY do. Give me that cup of wine." Loki pointed to the goblet that sat next to Jorah. He grabbed it and leapt up from his seat, handing it to Loki.

Loki turned the goblet over and as he began to pour the wine out of its cup, it quickly conjured into a small snake. I flopped onto the floor and slid to Dany's feet. She didn't even move an inch as it slithered closer.

"Be careful Khaleesi." Missandei stammered.

"Not to worry!" Daenerys said as she picked up the snake and let it move around in her hands. Suddenly, it turned into a very blue bird the size of a crow and flew out of her hands and into the sky.

"This is amazing, Loki. But what can you REALLY do?" Daenerys challenged him.

"Oh, so much, Daenerys. I'm not even warming up, yet." Loki smiled darkly and made a ball of fire appear in his hands.

"She is to be called Khaleesi!" Jorah growled.

Loki twisted his head to the Captain and sneered. Suddenly, Jorah shrank into a dirty brown cat. Daenerys' eyes widened.

"Loki," she shouted, "you can turn everything you want into anything except him or my dragons." She commanded.

"As you wish, my dear." He moved his wrist and Jorah changed back into his old self.

"What the actual fuck! My body was so filthy!" Jorah grabbed himself and breathed heavily.

"Wouldn't be the first time…" Loki mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Jorah." Daenerys apologized as she glared at Loki from the corners of her eyes.

"Shall we continue?" Loki asked, irritated by Jorah's heavy breathing.

"Yes." Daenerys nodded.

"Loki lowered his hands to the grown and then lifted his upper body, as gusts of fire flew around the two like tails on a kite. They looked like graceful ribbons flying in the wind as they swirled around and around.

Daenerys touched the dancing fire and gasped with a smile as they then began to circle her.

Loki enjoyed watching her face light up as she played with the fire.

"Maybe one day, I can teach you." Loki said. Daenerys snapped out of her curious gaze from the fire and gawked at Loki.

"How can that be possible? I have no magical ability." Daenerys said.

Loki chuckled and shook his head.

"Everyone has a little power in them; a dragon, no doubt, has so much to control." Loki said.

"You mean… I can learn to do this?" Daenerys was a little iffy about using magic. It did, however, kill her first husband and her unborn child. Learning it isn't probably a good idea.

"If that is what you want?" Loki made the fire disappear and instead created a wave of sand to fly up from the ground. It swirled around and then formed into miniature sand-made dragons which flew around above their heads. Daenerys stared at the flying figures and watched as some sand flew and then fell from their mouths which probably meant to look like fire.

"It is what I want. But I don't know if I can do it, Loki." Daenerys looked back at him.

"It will take some time, but you already have resistance to fire, which I guess is a start." Loki shrugged.

"That's because I am the true dragon. I was born with that ability." Daenerys pointed out.

"Even better; you're already off with a good start." Loki smiled.

Daenerys just nodded as the sand dragons fell back to the ground.

…

Daenerys went back to her daily queen duties as Loki began to play with her dragons. He would conjure fish out of the air and the dragons would catch them in their mouths like cats. Daenerys sniggered as Loki almost fell out of his seat when Rhaegal tried to bite Loki for more food.

Daenerys looked at her map of Essos and stared down at the other slave cities she had freed which were beginning to run out of control.

"How hard is it to control a city?" Daenerys asked herself but Loki answered anyway.

"Not exactly how you think." Loki frowned. He couldn't even take over New York which was just a city on Midgard; how can he answer that question?

"If I need to rule the Seven Kingdoms, I first have to control these cities. So far, word from Daario is that most are surrendering but some are rebelling. Not that I'm surprised, its just that I've never heard so many men willing to die for such foolish wishes." Daenerys grunted.

Loki quit playing with the two dragons and stood next to Dany.

"I though you said you hatched three dragons?" he asked suddenly.

"He's," Daenerys paused before continuing. "Drogon's not in Meereen. He was seen flying over the cliffs yesterday, but ever since then, I have heard nothing of Drogon." She frowned, missing her scaled child.

"I could go looking for him, Dany." Loki suggested.

"No, Loki. He's too big and too dangerous for anyone to tame, even his own mother." She shuddered at what Jorah said to her long ago when Drogon first snapped at her like a tiger.

"Those two seem to be doing well." Loki looked back over at Rhaegal and Viserion who were sleeping on each other, snoring loudly.

Dany looked back at the two as a tear slid down her cheek.

"For now, maybe…" she sniffed.

Loki smiled sadly at she shorter woman and kissed her cheek, wiping the tear away.

"My dear, come to bed." He whispered in her ear.

Daenerys shook her head and pulled away from him as she walked to the doors which lead to the halls.

"I'm going to the throne room. I think I need to face more subjects." She said with a glum look in her eyes. Loki just nodded and watched her go.

When Daenerys closed the door she leaned against it and slid to the floor. She breathed heavily as she wiped her tears. The thought of her dragons causing chaos was horrifying but what she would have to do to them to stop that chaos… it had to be done as soon as it happens.

Daenerys dried her face and slowly stood from her spot. She breathed heavily as she walked towards the throne room.

Loki didn't bother to listen to her cries, because she would have stubbornly dismissed her sadness as just stress. It would also be wise to just let her be. Loki sighed inwardly and followed out the door, taking the different direction to their chambers.

….

When Daenerys sat down on the slab of marble with Missandei a few step down, waiting to assist the Khaleesi.

_A farmer needs more land…_

_A dragon burned my house…_

_A woman has been robbed…_

_A dragon ate my cows…_

_My husband is missing…_

_A dragon almost destroyed my entire house…_

_Someone stole my furniture…_

_A dragon ate my heard of sheep…_

Daenerys almost cried at the last mention of Drogon and finally dismissed herself when she and Missandei were finished.

Daenerys almost ran to her chambers, but kept herself a calm attitude until she stepped into her chambers where Loki was waiting. He was sitting on the bed, reading a book; didn't bother to look up at her when she rushed to him on the bed.

"Dear! What is it?" he asked as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I need to do something…" she whispered.

"You mean the dragons?" he looked down at her.

Daenerys nodded.

**A/N: Sorry this took too long…. Thanks to someone who made a comment about Loki lacking magic; thank you! I made Daenerys a little less strong in this and I'm not a fan of Daenerys crying because she's so strong, but it was really hard for her to hear that Drogon was killing. Anyway, I'll be sure to update sooner! And please check out my new fanfic, "Father Hiddleston" for all the hiddlestoners**


End file.
